Childhood 'Sweetheart'
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Sequle to jenthehedgehog’s Shock Before Valentines Day. Sonic feels loney untill he bumps into someone... whice may be the last person you'd ever supect.


(A/N: Grrr…

Damnit…

I got really pissed off after I read jenthehedgehog's story. I can't belive she'd write something bad about Sonic like that. In her profile she says that Sonic was an idiot but that's not true. She doesn't know everything that the blue hedgehog had to go through. She can't just go and judge people like that, it ain't right. Some other people say that Sonic was a jerk and that's not true either. In a Sonic X episode Sonic jumped into the water to save Amy from drowning. Would a jerk do that?

Also, according to G-Mel, Sonic is afraid of two things in the world and one of them is making girls cry. So I don't understand why any of you think his a jerk.

Anyways here's my sequel to jenthehedgehog's Shock Before Valentine's Day. I don't always do this and this is not based on any of my stories so don't take this the worng way, not to mention that I'm more of a Shadow and Tikal fan. Hope this makes me feel better…)

It was Valentines Day. One of the best days of the year. Everyone in Station Square was getting gifts for all there special someone. Chocolate, plushies, flowers, you name it. It was going to be a good Valentines Day for everyone... well, almost everyone.

19 year old Sonic sighed sadly as he recalled the events on the eve before valentines. Everything was perfect and nothing seemed amiss. He picked out the right roses, which her favorite flowers. The weather seemed just right too. But when he reached her house, thought they were lovely but she didn't take them, as she had another. His RIVAL. He felt so confused. He didn't understand why it happened like that. If only he were faster. Slowly, Sonic got up from the bench he was sitting on. "I guess I'll just head back to my place." Then he took off in super speed. The wind blowing in his face slowly but surely dried the tears in his eyes. He was about to reach his apartment on Emmett Till Road when...

**BAM!**

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted a rough female voice.

"Uh… I'm really sorry," Sonic apologized as he rubbed his head.

21 year old Fiona Fox just huffed out a small breath in annoyance, "Whatever, just watch where you're going next time."

Sonic just sweat dropped a little as he got up. The older woman followed suit. "You're in a big rush today," Fiona said as she placed her hand on her waist.

"Hm? Oh… not really."

The fox seemed to sense some uncertainty in his voice. "What's wrong? You seem unhappy."

"Me? Unhappy?" Sonic tried to sound convincing, but it wasn't fooling Fiona, "No way!"

"Come on, hedgehog. You can't keep it bottled in forever."

Sonic sighed, "Alright. Just let me bring you in my pad. It's cold out ya know."

"Thanks," she said sweetly.

Sonic lead Fiona upstairs into his apartment. Soon, they were inside.

"Nice place you got here," Fiona smiled as she looked around.

"Pretty cool, ain't it?" Sonic chuckled, "Go ahead and make yourself at home."

Fiona did so and placed her jacket on a chair, she then sat down on the couch next to Sonic, "Alright, Sonic. You still didn't tell me why you were looking so glum."

"Come on, you still going through that?"

"Spit it out."

"Alright, I'll tell," Sonic sighed dejectedly, "You remember Amy, right?"

"Amy?" her eyebrow arched, "You mean that hedgehog girl you told me about who's obsessed with you?"

"Yeah. Fact of the mater is, I always liked her back. But I was always too shy to say it, ya know. So the other day Tails convinced me to finally tell her how I felt about her. So yesterday I picked out her favorite flowers that were just right. I race to her house with my unstoppable speed," Fiona rolled her aqua eyes at this, "And knocked on her door. She loved the flowers I got her, but she said she couldn't accept them…"

"Whys that?"

"She already found someone."

"Who?"

"…Shadow."

"Shadow!? You mean that black hedgehog who keeps calling you Faker?"

"Yeah. I was so embarrassed I didn't know what to say. I just dropped the roses and ran off. After that incident, I kept on tell myself that I should have been faster. I kept asking myself, why was I so squeamish around her? Had I been any bolder, I'd have done sooner. I guess that's just they way it is…"

'Oh, poor guy,' Fiona thought with sadness. She was surprised to see that happen to boy she knew for a long time, the boy she used to pick on, tease and bully when they 14 years younger. She supposed that it was because she used to pick on him was the reason why he felt so uneasy around women. Gently, she wrapped her arm around the blue hedgehog as he looked at her in surprise. "You're real sweet for a dork, you know that?" Slowly, she pressed her lips on to his. His face grew to a blush but soon he began to enjoy it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. Soon, they broke apart. "What? Don't tell me you've never kissed a girl neither." she snickered.

Sonic's blush grew even more, "He he… s-so we're a couple now. What should we do next?"

"Let me be the dominant one," Fiona smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "I know all the ups and downs." She buried her face into his neck and kissed it gently. The kisses trailed up to his cheek and she slowly kissed him again. Sonic smiled with a blush as he stroked her back.

'Guess I won't be alone this Valentines day after all…"


End file.
